pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy
Alchemy was completely reworked in 0.7.0, allowing for it to be greatly expanded! There are over 50 recipes that can be made, and each has their own niche use. The best viewing experience can be found by reading this page in its desktop mode. __TOC__ Alchemy Guide The Alchemy Guide is an in-game reference resource that can be found next to the Adventurer's Guide. Pages are obtained inside alchemy rooms throughout the run and describe various recipes available to the player. At least 1 alchemy room will now be found per each chapter. A standard page looks like this: It is worth noting that recipes do not have to be unlocked by picking up a respective page, as they are available from the start. Pages, once picked up, will be permanently saved, and all of them can be found in a single run Below it is a visual table of recipes associated with the category the page describes. Basic Alchemy Creating potions Every seed type has a potion counterpart, and the potion you create may relate to one of the seeds used. Using multiple of the same type of seed will increase the chance for this to occur. }}|heading = Creating Potions|image = Alchemy Guidebook Page.png}} Creating runestones Exotic Potions If a scroll of transmutation is used on a potion, it will transform into its respective exotic potion, and vice versa. However, exotic potions cannot be converted back into their regular variants via alchemy. * Adrenaline surge * Cleansing * Corrosive gas * Dragon's breath * Earthen armor * Holy furor * Magical sight * Shielding * Shrouding fog * Snap freeze * Stamina * Storm clouds Exotic Scrolls If a scroll of transmutation is used on a scroll, it will transform into its respective exotic scroll, and vice versa. However, exotic scrolls cannot be converted back into their regular variants via alchemy. * Affection * Anti-magic * Confusion * Divination * Enchantment * Foresight * Mystical energy * Passage * Petrification * Polymorph * Prismatic image * Psionic blast Alchemical Energy Food * Meat + Ration of food + Pasty --> Meat pie ** Cost: 6 energy ** In addition to completely restoring all hunger, eating this gives 450 turns where hunger does not increase. During this period, the hero will gain an additional 1 HP every 18 turns. * Blandfruit + Seed --> Cooked blandfruit ** Cost: 3 energy ** Has the same effect as the potion associated with the seed. When thrown, leaves behind blandfruit chunks that can be eaten. * Mystery meat --> Stewed meat ** Cost: 2 energy for 1 mystery meat, 3 energy for 2, and 4 energy for 3 etc. *** The recipe supports stewing more pieces of meat at once too, at the extra cost of 1 point of energy for each new one. ** Functionally identical to chargrilled meat. Bombs Bombs can be enhanced by combining them with certain potions or scrolls. This will give them additional power based on the potion/scroll besides regular explosion. Bombs can also be combined with boss drops to give them increased blast radius. * Frost bomb * Firebomb * Holy bomb * Wooly bomb * Noisemaker * Flashbang * Shock bomb * Regrowth bomb * Arcane bomb * Shrapnel bomb Brews and Elixirs Brews and elixirs are greatly empowered versions of potions created by mixing a potion with alchemical catalyst or blob of goo. They have very powerful effect or multiple effects at once. While brews cause negative effects and are supposed to be used on enemies, elixirs have positive effects and should be used on you or your allies. * Caustic brew * Infernal brew * Blizzard brew * Shocking brew * Elixir of honeyed healing * Elixir of might * Elixir of aquatic rejuvenation * Elixir of dragon's blood * Elixir of icy touch * Elixir of toxic essence * Elixir of arcane armor Spells 'Teleportation spells' These spells teleport characters and items. Magical Porter |width = auto|image = |heading = }} You will find the items in a chest right next to the stairs leading up in the next floor divisible by 5. Phase Shift |width = auto|heading = }} Mimicking the Lloyd's Beacon's zap effect, this spell teleports the target, whether that be the Hero or an enemy/ally. Beacon of Returning |width = auto|heading = }} Works like the old set/return function of the Lloyd's Beacon; allows to save a position on any floor and later return to it from anywhere except boss stages (5, 10, 15, 20, 25) and floor 26 Environmental spells Aqua Blast |heading = |width = auto}} The targeted square will become water (unless it is a trap or door or pedestal), and each adjacent square has an 80% chance to become water too. Does no damage (even to fire elementals) but very briefly paralyzes the enemy caught in the center of the blast for 1 turn so that you don't sacrifice a turn casting the spell. Great to combo with wand of lightning, wand of frost and the shocking glyph. Featherfall |width = auto|heading = }} Makes the Hero able to jump down a chasm without taking fall penalties. The buff lasts for 30 turns and is immediately consumed whenever you fall into any pit. Reclaim Trap However, some traps may not function in all places, and the spell can only store one trap at a time.|image = Reclaim Trap.png|heading = Reclaim Trap}} |heading = |width = auto}} Disarms a selected trap, allows to store and cast it at any time. Only one trap can be stored at any time. Most traps will work as expected, but there are some exceptions to prevent exploits or getting an unfair advantage: * Pitfall traps will not work on boss floors * Rockfall traps will cast a 5x5 area of effect rather than fill the whole room. Additionally, bosses will resist weakening traps and grim traps (Yog-Dzewa is completely immune). Item manipulation spells Rather than affecting the environment, these spells affect and alter items in your inventory. Alchemize |width = auto|heading = }} There's actually no time limit to the duration of this spell; each spell correlates to one alchemy window. Closing the window consumes the spell regardless of how many recipes you made. This spell cannot be used if you can see any enemies. Blinding yourself is fair game. Magical Infusion |width = auto|heading = }} As mentioned in the description, this spell is able to upgrade any item without removing a glyph or enchantment, if it has one. Recycle |width = auto|heading = }} Allows to re-roll most of the consumable item types. This spell cannot create: * Stones of augmentation or enchantment, * Scrolls of upgrade or enchantment * Potions of strength or adrenaline surge * Seeds of rotberry. It is also not advised to use this spell on the items mentioned, as nothing equally rare or powerful will be given in return. Curse Infusion In the case of weapons, armor, and wands, the item will be upgraded in addition to being cursed. Curse infusion upgrades do not stack, and the upgrade is lost if the item becomes uncursed.|image = Curse Infusion.png|heading = Curse Infusion}} |width = auto|heading = }} The selected item is cursed, both making the Hero powerless to unequip it and overwriting any enchantment or glyph with a curse. Additionally, gives a single upgrade to the item; this upgrade is lost if the curse is removed at any point. Using the spell again will cause it to re-roll the curse on a selected item. This can be useful in a few niche ways, allowing a player to obtain a high-level cursed wand that can be zapped many times or get a few desirable curses on an armor (or weapon). Finally, the curse can be used to prevent melee weapon from being knocked out of hands by dwarf monks. Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Alchemy